great_teacher_onizuka_gtofandomcom-20200213-history
Drama
The drama ran from the 7th of July 1998 to the 2nd of September 1998 on Fuji TV. It aired on Tuesdays at 10 p.m. The theme song is Poison by Takashi Sorimachi. Viewership Ratings *GREAT 01: First, I'm A Teacher: 26.6% *GREAT 02: The Pervert Teacher And The Madonna Teacher : 25.5% *GREAT 03: It's The Problem Teacher : 27.5% *GREAT 04: Idol Making Money : 24.5% *GREAT 05: It's The Teacher Stalker : 25.4% *GREAT 06: The Dangerous Teacher Who Puts Out His Hand To A Student's Mother : 26.3% *GREAT 07: The Teacher Who Does Compensated Dating : 26.3% *GREAT 08: The Teacher Who Was Fired In The Opening Ceremony Of The Second Semester : 29.9% *GREAT 09: The Teacher Who Has Students Withdraw From School By Force : 29.6% *GREAT 10: The Teacher Who Gets Excited Over Staying At Fuyutsuki's Room : 30.3% *GREAT 11: The Violent Teacher Who Was Scolded By A Beautiful Nurse : 32.4% *GREAT 12: I'm A Great Teacher : 35.7% Credits *Eikichi Onizuka: Takashi Sorimachi *Azusa Fuyutsuki: Nanako Matsushima *Yoshito Kikuchi: Yosuke Kubozuka *Miyabi Aizawa: Aimi Nakamura *Nanako Mizuki: Kirari *Kunio Murai: Hiroyuki Ikeuchi *Masaru Watanabe: Yuta Yamazaki *Kenji Yoda: Hidenori Tokuyama *Tomoko Nomura: Miki Kuroda *Noboru Yoshikawa: Shun Oguri *Chikako Oshima: Minami Shirakawa *Erika Tsukushima: Tomoka Hayashi *Hiroshi Uchiyamada: Akira Nakao *Kouji Nakamata: Yoshimasa Kondo *Hiroko Kotani: Aya Enjoji *Makoto Fujitomi: Baku Numata *Hajime Hakamada: Masahiro Kobayashi *Yuu Teshigawara: Kunihiko Ida *Ryuji Saejima: Naohito Fujiki *Yoshiko Uchiyamada: Erika Mabuchi *Ryoko Uchiyamada: Ryoko Tateishi *Tsubasa Murai: Rikako Murakami *Reiko Aizawa: Reiko Tajima *Miyuki: Tae Kimura *Shinichi Todo: Atsushi Harada *Shinjin Todo: Eisuke Sasai *Screenwriter: Yukawa Kazuhiko *Director: Masayuki Suzuki *Music: Takayuki Hattori Special Onizuka and Fuyutsuki wake up after Onizuka's wish to use his condom on the person he loves has came true. Fuyutsuki isn't impressed that he hasn't got his future planned out after trying to ask her to marry him. He goes to school and informs the students that he's going to substitute at another school for a while and Fuyutsuki will fill in for him. He's surprised to dsicover that Yoshikawa now has a girlfriend who is a college freshman. He goes to St Academy, an all girls Catholic school whose principles are Liberalism, Philanthropism and Cooperation and meets the director who is a nun called Sakura Sakurai, the twin sister of Misses Sakurai. As the popular Mr. Takeda is getting married and going to Harvard Onizuka will take over Class 2-C. Rika, Moe and their friend trick Onizuka into thinking he ran her over with his motorcycle. With photos of him supposedly trying to dispose of the body they blackmail him into becoming their genie, reminiscent of Urumi's actions in the anime. Onizuka learns from her friends that Moe is going out with various men just for the sex. Rika reveals to Onizuka that she and Mr. Takeda, a teacher at the school who is getting married, were together but that when they were found out he didn't stand up for himself. Onizuka replies "What about your feelings? If you love him then try and get him back." They then interrupt the wedding but Rika still kids herself that she never loved him and Onizuka asks why he can't be more clear cut. Links *http://www.gooddrama.net/japanese-drama/great-teacher-onizuka *http://www.gooddrama.net/japanese-drama/great-teacher-onizuka-gto-special-episode-1 Category:Media